Tsubasa
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: HIATUS: AU: In the Sohma School for the Gifted and Talented, two people cross paths and change each other forever. Yuki's life is a curse. Machi's life is a nightmare. They unexpectedly find what they needed the most: eachother. YukixMachi, KyoxTohru
1. Machi and the Sohmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. (Damn, after 21 fanfics, I'm getting really tired of this disclaimer part)

**A/N:** My first AU! It's actually going to be a LOT different from the real thing and very Yuki/Machi-centric, but it's going to have the same characters and the same personalities, although Tohru's past changes a lot, as well as Machi's eye color. And the character's relationships (as in family, friends) change a lot too. Oh, and a LOT of the characters are not there. I don't even have Uo-chan and Hana-chan! But it's going to be a lot more well-written than my other fanfics. Ah well, we'll see how it turns out!

* * *

The wind whistled gently through the early morning. the late spring cherry blossoms adorned the tress spread aroudn a spacious courtyard. The soft humming of a violin drifted between the benches that sat around the paths that cut across the courtyard. The music came from the stroking of a young man's bow on his violin from his position on one of the benches. Silver hair the color of moonlight slipped between his cheek and the violin. Long lashes swept his cheek as he opened his eyes and revealed deep pools of violet, a small msile playing across his lips.

His sharp ears picked up the sound of soft footsteps, and he stopped playing abruptly, his eyes turning up. A few feet in front of him a girl with dark hair flipping every which way looked around frantically, a slip of paper clutched in her hands. He watched her for a bit, admiring her bright green eyes that stood out from her pale face and otherwise plain, almost dull appearance. She was wearing their school uniform, so he assumed she was a student. Her face finally turned towards the person who was observing her and she blinked at him for a few moments.

"Are you lost?" The boy finally asked.

An embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks as she scowled at her feet and nodded.

The boy laughed and put his violin and bow into the case on the bench and snapped it shut. He stood and held out her hand for the paper she held. "May I see?"

She nodded and handed it to him. After looking at it a moment, the boy smiled. "Ah, you're a transfer student. Hmm, it says you're Gifted..." he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's your Gift?"

She looked up at him in confusion and he shook his head. "Oh I see. Nevermind then." He began walking down the path, expecting her to follow. "I'll take you to the headmaster, then. Oh, and by the way... Welcome to the Sohma School for the Gifted adn Talented."

The two reached the office not too long after. The boy stopped and turned to ther girl. "This is where I leave you. I--" He was cut off by an almost feminine voice.

"Good morning. I believe it's me you're looking for." The other two quickly turned their attention to the person behind the boy.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw the man. He posed a striking resemblence to the boy who had helped her here. The only difference was the color of his charcoal black hair and equally dark eyes-- ones that sent shivers through those who met them directly. A slender snow-white hand extended and plucked the paper out of the boy's hand.

Their headmaster read the paper before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a schedule. He scowled at it a moment before handing it to her. "Odd. You have the exacting same schedule as the boy next to you." He shifted those cold eyes to the boy he spoke of. "It's settled then. You will be her guide. I turst you'll show her the ropes. I will see you later." With that he walked away briskly, but the dangerous tone of his voice still hung in the air.

The boy watched with an unreadable expression on his face. It was then that the girl next to him spoke for the first time since they had met. "W-Who are you and are you in any way related to our headmaster?" She asked abruptly, her eyes looking questioningly into his.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, Akito... our headmaster... is my brother. My name is Yuki Sohma, and my family owns this school." He gestured towards the giant building that surrounded the courtyard and grade 1 through 12. "We also own the island and the town... But enough about me. Your name?" He turned so that his gorgeous eyes looked into her's.

"M-Machi... My name is Machi Kuragi." She replied, slightly shocked by what he had explained.

He smiled at her. "Well, Machi, ironic isn't it, how our schedules match up?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, class iwll start soon, so let's go." He led her through the hallways into which students were already pouring. The peace of the morning was broken by the students' chatter that echoed through the halls and classes. The two entered their first class-- math. They soon foudn they were seated on opposite sides of the room.

Yuki gave Machi an encouraging smile as she took her place between two giggling girls. The kind who had highlighted hair which they straightened everyday, and were overly-tanned with loose socks.

"Oh, did the Prince just smile at you?" one of them asked Machi. Machi just shrugged.

"Ohh, I'm so jealous!" the other girl squealed. "Oh, you're new here, so you don't know who he is. He's Yuki Sohma, the Prince of this school. The headmaster is his brother. Isn't he absolutely _dreamy_, like a god! He even has his own fanclub!" This followed a series of bouncing and screeching.

Machi watched Yuki copy the problems on the board. Several images of him flashed through her head. "There's nothing god-like about him." she concluded. "He's just like you or I... actually I think he seems quite... alone."

The two girls scowled. "How could you say that? You don't even _know_ him. Man, you're weird." They didn't say a word to her again, but she knew they were whispering about her when they thought she wasn't listening. She resisted the urge to tellt hem that if they took some of that cheap makeup off, they might look like normal people too. Maybe.

Class ended, and the students filed out, Yuki catching Machi outside. "We have our Fine Arts next, which is Art and Music for us. You're probably good at both, if you were assigned them."

Mach nodded mutely.

They took on easels next to each other and began painting.

Yuki painted a smilple still-life, a flower vase full of bright blooms of every color. He finished his painting and out of curiousity, walked over to stand behind Machi, peering over her shoulder at her painting. He inhaled sharply. In one word, it was... beautiful.

It portrayed a snow-filled field that stretched endlessly into the painting. At the center, a woman with raven hair gazed up at him with eyes as piercing eyes as black as ink. Her skin was as white as her billowing dress and the snow that surrounded her. If you looked close enough into the womans face, you would notice the tears that slipped from her pleading eyes and past her crimson lips.

"How sad..." Yuki whispered to Machi, who was laying th last strokes of the sky onto the canvas. Machi closed her eyes, but didn't answer. Yuki placed his hands on her shoulders."Are you alright?" He asked gently.

She nodded and looked aher painting once more. "Some people... keep their secrets and pain to themselves, closed in their hearts until they become filled with snow. Thinking of such things makes me sad... and I wish that people like that... could find wings to carry them out into the sky..." Machi's voice trailed off, and Yuki squeezed her shoulders. The two stood in silence, until the bell sent a shrill sound cutting through the peace, and both snapped out of their thoughts.

"I'd better put this away..." Machi said quickly,s tanding up.

Next they headed to their music class.

"What instrument do you play?" Yuki asked, taking out his violin and fiddling wit the tuning pegs. In answer to his question, Machi took out a black case and began piecing together it's hollow silver contents. "Ah, the flute. I always loved it's sound." he grinned. "Well, let's hear you play it."

Machi lifted the flute to her lips and closed her eyes, a soft, haunting, but sweet melody escaping the instrument. A few people even turned their heads to listen.

Finally, the teacher tapped his music stand with a baton and she ceased. Through the entire class, Yuki's eyes wandered to the flute section. That girl was so mysterious, but she seemed to know so many things. In truth, he was mesmerized by this shy girl.

He snapped back into reality when a classmate tapped his shoulder. "Class is over, you know."

He put his violin away and stood, knocking into an instrument in the process.

"Ouch!" He looked over to the other sid eof the instrument, where a girl stood, a long scrape forming on her arm. He recognized her instantly. With her long brown hair and large chocolate eyes, the innocent you girl could only be Tohru Honda. Which meant what would come next was Kyo.

"Hey, Yuki. What've you done to her?" An angry, protective glare peeked out from underneath the bright orange bangs of Tohru's boyfriend, and Yuki's cousin and childhood rival.

"It was an accident." Yuki muttered, tryin to find his way around a fight. There was no such escape with Kyo, though. His temper rose and he punched Yuki square in the nose, causing blood to gush out. "ACCIDENT MY ASS."

This time, it was Alan's turn to get mad. "Would you just shut up!" He grabbed Kyo's arm and twisted it behind his back. Kyo was just about to return the favore by kicking Yuki whre it really hurts before a teacher came and grabbed the by the shoulders, prying them apart.

"You two again? For heaven's sake, don't you _ever_ learn? To the guidance counsilor's office, and take your girlfriends with you!" The teacher gestured to the two on-lookers, Tohru and Machi.

_Why am I going?_ Machi thought as she followed the other three to teh guidance councilor.

They stepped into the office to see and st in the chiars facing their councilor. He was a tall man with black hair escaping the clutches of his hair gel and straying into his face. He was fairly young, reading something with severe concentration on his computer, dark eyes hidden behind narrow glasses. He looked over the computer monitor at them and sighed, taking off his glasses and leaning back in his chair. "This is the fourth time this term. Your behavior can't go on."

Kyo and Yuki narrowed their eyes and Yuki said "The teacher left."

"Oh, okay then!" The teacher's face completely changed and he looked cheerfully across his desk at his frequent visitors. "So, what's happening?" His eyes turned to Machi. "Oh! You're the transfer student! I'm Dr. Sohma, your guidance coucilor, but you can call me Shigure-sensei!" he grinned.

_Another Sohma...?_ Machi thought.

"A cousin... Very distant though, probably a few times removed. Thank god for that too." Yuki grumbled, as if reading her thoughts.

"So, do you want to read the latest of my books?" Shigure turned his monitor around. "I was just re-reading it for fun!"

Tohru read a few lines and looked away, face scarlet. "Oh dear..."

"Please, spare us..." Yuki grimaced.

Machi began scanning it.

_'I need you' whispered the man as he placed his hand hungrily on her..._

"Oh my..." Machi stopped reading at once, her face also turning slightly pink. "How vulger..." she muttered disbelievingly.

Kyo read the title and gaped. "_Forgotten Love Songs_? Isn't that the one that was banned from fifty colleges and school districts because of its OBSCENITY?"

Shigure chuckled. "Oh yes. It's actually fifty-_three_ colleges and school districts.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!" Both Yuki and Kyo yelled at once, Kyo placing his hand over Tohru's eyes to prevent her from reading further.

Shigure laughed. "Well, yout wo had better go to the _nurse_'s office." He scoffed as he put extra emphasis on "nurse", nodding at Tohru's steadily bleading scratch and Yuki, who was clutching tissues to a his bleeding nose. Yuki rolled his eyes, and the four exited, leaving Shigure to his kinky romance novels.

Now the group shuffled to the nurse, to see a man sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me, where's the nurse?" Machi asked monotonously, looking the man straight in the eye. The man had straight black hair falling into his face, one side of his bangs so long it covered his whole left eye. He was strikingly handsome, a serious expression in his golden eyes... er... eye.

The man looked at her and twitched. "I am Dr. Sohma... the _nurse_..." he coughed. "But I prefer to be known as the school pediatrician..."

Machi looked questioningly at Yuki, who shrugged. "Another cousin, just as distant as Shigure, but much less of an embarrassment. Since people in our school are exeptionally informal, we just call him Hatori." Yuki added with a laugh, relieved that the bleeding in his nose had stopped.

"Whatever, Hatori, just gimme some bandages." Kyo interrupted the introduction and grabbed the long winding cloth from his desk. "Come on, Tohru..." he gipped her arm and led her into the other part of the health room.

After examining Yuki's nose and coming to the conclusion that it was not broken, Hatori excused Yuki and Machi with a pass to their next class and resumed his work.

On his way out, Yuki took at quick peek into the other room to make sure Tohru was alright before his guilt ate him out. Most people would have questioned why Tohru and Kyo were together. They didn't seem to match up at all. Yuki knew Kyo better than that, though. In the room, Kyo was kneeling by the bed Tohru was sitting on, securing the bandage onto her am.

"Are you suure you're okay?" Kyo demanded, face red with worry.

She giggled. "I'm fine, Kyo, stop making such a fuss. It's nothing to get stressed out about."

"If you get scarred, I'm gonna KILL that damn Yuki for sure this time!" he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Oh no, don't get into a fight again!" She wrapped her hands around his fist. "You know I've had enough fighting..."

"Sorry... I..." Kyo's face flushed and he looked to the ground, his usually defiant eyes downcast.

Tohru pressed her forehead onto his, a smile breaking through her face. "It's alright. I understand you're just worried. Now smile for me, will you?"

Yuki stayed just long enough to see an awkward smile form on Kyo's face before stepping away, a soft smile on his face. It was a private moment and he decided he shouldn't be watching. He knew that Kyo cared for Tohru more than anything in the world. He may be an awkward, rough person, but if other people saw how he treated Tohru when they weren't looking, girls would swoon with jealousy. The same went for Tohru. She seemed nice to everyone, and not the kind of person to even go near Kyo. But there was more to Tohru than met the eye, and she sacrificed everything she had ever known just to be with Kyo, seeing through his mean exterior and straight into his heart. Yuki and Kyo could almost be friends, but first Kyo would have to get over his stubbornness, and Yuki would have to get over his age old grudge against Kyo. That wouldn't be anytime soon.

After seventh period, Machi began to notice how all the students were either going home or back to the dormitories. She blinked at her schedule, which still had another class on it. "For the Gifted" was all it said for subject matter.

Yuki found her and smiled. "You must be confused. Come with me and I'll show you where we're going." He took her hand and led her to a nook in the school. Machi stared at the empty wall, still confused.

"_Aperio_." Yuki said, his voice sounding unfamiliar. A door appeared on the wall, Machi staring wide-eyed at it. Yuki held out his hand to the door. "_Patulus_." The door swung open, leading into an ancient stone staircase. Yuki lowered his hand and grinned at Machi, who was staring, jaw dropped. He circled her hand with his. "You ready for this?"

* * *

CLIFFIE! XD Yeah, and so ends the first chapter. And just FYI, those are pretty much the only characters in the story, except for a couple people who come in VERY minorly. (shrug) That's just how my story played out. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone. 


	2. Love and Deadly Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** WAHHH! How disappointing, hardly any reviews. Oh well, I didn't really expect it to be very popular. (sigh) I really hope I'll get more reviews next time. I like this story a lot.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

Machi nodded numbly, not really sure what else to do. She followed Yuki down the winding stairs into a room that looked like a regular classroom, besides the fact that the walls were stone like the staircase and that the very few desks were in a half circle facing the teacher's desk.

A few students had already arrived, and Machi seated herself next to the only ones she knew.

"Hi!" Tohru gretted Machi with a smile, and Kyo gave her an aknowledging nod from Tohru's other side. Yuki settled down next to Machi, and immediately, glares were shot between him and Kyo.

But before they could say anything, two men stood behind the teacher's desk, and one tapped it's cold surface. All the students turned their attention who Machi recognizzed as Shigure and Hatori. _What are they doing here?_ She asked privately, shooting another questioning glance at Yuki, who just gave her a quick smile back before turning to face the front. She did the same.

"Okay, class." Hatori said, looking somber next to his cheerful counterpart, who was giving everyone a silly grin. "You may know why you're here," his stern gaze rested briefly on Machi. "And you may not. Either way, you are Gifted. What do I mean by Gifted?" He smirked and looked towards Tohru. "_Infectus_." he murmured, and Tohru's bandages unwrapped themselves. A few students gasped, and he held up his hand to indicate that he was not done. He turned his hand towards the long cut that adorned Tohru's arm and his body became still. He clenched his teeth and his eyes turned a pale, almost white, blue color as his pupils closed to pinholes. As this happened the scratch on tohru's arm began to disappear. Soon, when it was gone completely, Hatori relaxed, and leaned on the desk, wiping the sweat from his face with his sleeve.

"Healing." he sighed. "That is my Gift. Although it is possible to have more than one Gift, I, like most, only have one. A useful one, too."

He was interupted by Shigure who chuckled. "And that, my dears, is why Hatori here is a nurse!" he slapped the other man on the back.

"A PEDIATRICIAN." Hatori corrected, a glare peeking out from under his dark hair.

Shigure ignored him. "Or he might be like this because he never got laid... Oh wait..." he looked innocently up at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember something. His look turned into a mischievious grin. "I forgot what happened that winter with you and--"

He was cut off by a hand supplied by a very red Hatori, which clamped down over the other man's mouth. "One more word and I'll tell every single one of these students all you pen names, and they'll know exactly how many of those dirty books they hide from their parents were written by you." he growled dangerously.

"Anyway!" Shigure immediately retreated, for fear of his identities being revealed. "You many nont know what your Gift is, but besides that, you can harness the other loose magic inside of you. That's what this class is for. Now if you'll turn to page 26 of the textbook inside your desk, you'll see..." Shigure's voice trailed off and the grin on his face changed to a dangerous smirk. "Hello there." he said to someone behind the students.

Heads turned to face their frail-looking, black-haired headmaster, Akito. He tried har to smile but it looked more like a smirk. "Good afternoon students, Hatori, _you_..." he gave Shigure an irritated glance. "I thought since this was the first Gifted class of the term, I'd drop in to see you things were going." He scanned around the classroom, when his eyes came to rest on Machi. "You may not know it, but you, my dear, have a very special gift." He leaned forward so their faces were but a foot apart. "The Kiss of Life." Machi's eyes widened as he continued. "You can transfer your very life-force through your lips. One kiss, and you oculd bring a dead person to life. But such a Gift has a price. A heavy price. Death." His last word hung darkly in the air. Fear flashed through Machi's eyes as a memory briefly passed her head.

_"What if I were to kiss you now?"_

_"Why don't we find out?"_

Machi shrank back, her hands squeezing into fists.

Sensing her discomfort, Yuki glared at his brother. "Enough. Stop it." he siad with a threatening tone. Two black orbs falshed to it's violet counterparts. A negative air swirled around them as the brothers silently gave each other hostile looks for what seemed like eternity.

"Very well. We wouldn't want to overwhelm our new students, now would we? Ja ne..." he was about to turn and leave when a voice spoke out.

"Akito." Akito's eyes met with the owner of the voice, Shigure, who stared into those eyes without even flinching, and asked quietly. "Have you thought about what I said?"

Akito's eyes were wide for a moment before his face flushed and he took on an angry expression. He turned on heel and left without another word.

Shigure watched him go with a serious expression that was very unlike him. As soon as the headmaster's footsteps faded, Shigure's lips lifted in a smirk that sent shivers through Machi. He laughed. "Still denying it..."

He turned to the class and his face totally changed. He grinned gaily. "Well, let's get back to the lesson, shall we?"

After class, Yuki and Machi headed back tot heir dormitories together, a few paces behind Tohru and Kyo. After a long silence, Yuki finally spoke, his voice somber.

"Did you know about your Gift being the Kiss of Life before?" His eyes looked searchingly into Machi's, who thought about the question before answering.

"Not directly. But my first kiss..."

_"What if I were to kiss you now?"_

_"Why don't we find out?"_

"...After my first kiss, I was in a coma for a month. If what the headmaster says is true, the boy I kissed will probably live a month longer than he should." Machi averted her eyes and looked absentmindedly at the trees that were a fresh, shinging green at the final days of spring, lining the side of the path they walked.

Yuki wasn't really sure what to say, so he gazed sympathetically at the emerald eyes of his companion, which were full of pain. When she finally looked back up again, her eyes were full of confusion. Yuki sighed and patted her on the head, smiling.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to control your Gift. Then maybe someday, you'll be able to kiss someone without getting hurt. that would be nice, huh?" His hand still rested atop her head.

Machi blushed scarlet and nodded, looking down. "So, what's your Gift?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"What about the headmaster, your brother?"

Yuki looked up at the clear blue sky, deep in thought as his eyes followed the thin clouds that floated lazily around. "I'm not sure about Akito, either. It's probably something special, though, considering..."

"Considering?" Machi tilted her head to the side.

Yuki shook his head quickly, mentally kicking himself. "Nothing, it's not of your concern." he replied briskly. "Well, we're here. I have to go down to my place, so I'll see you later." he waved and walked off, his eyes distant, and mind elsewhere.

Machi entered the gate at the opposite direction from where Yuki was heading, and wlaked into the girls' dormitories, full of confusion.

* * *

A man stood in front of a woman, his hands trailing along her cheek softly. She flinched at every affectionate touch. He inched closer to her, one hand at the nape of her neck, the other encircling her waist.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked quietly, taking a step back.

He followed her. "I told you how I felt before, and I know you feel the same way, so why are you running away from me?"

"You know perfectly well why. Besides, I've told you already, I'm not ready to accept your feelings and mine." the woman replied, her eyes pained.

"I'm not accepting that answer..." the man leaned over and kissed the woman, who was backed up against the walls with nowhere to run. All she could do was melt into his embrace, hands gripping his shirt and fighting back tears that were stinging her eyes. Her mind told him to stop, but her heart told him to never let her go...

* * *

Machi stepped into her dorm room and surveyed it. Two empty, neatly made beds stood on either side of the room. Two desks were between them, and a closet was by the foot of each bed. On the other side, the closet was a crack open, revealing neatly folded clothing in piles on the shelves. Books and writing utensils were spread around Machi's mystery roommate's desk, looking cluttered next to Machi's bare one. Machi sighed and dropped her bag, plopping herself down to sit on the bed. Her eyes closed and she sighed. This was her home now.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the door opening. Machi waited a moment before lifting her eyelids. She hadn't seen her roommate properly the night before; she had been asleep and Machi couldn't look at her face. This morning, Machi had left before the girl had awoken, so she still had no idea of her identity

When Machi finally opened her eyes, she was face-to-face with Tohru. "Hello, Machi! Looks like we're roommates!" Tohru cheerfully sat onto the bed across from Machi, grinning broadly. Machi blinked in confusion. This was way to much of a coincidence. Tohru seemed to read her mind. "You're probably surprised that you somehow ended up in the same room as me." she giggled. "The turth is, Gifted students are attempted to be put in the same rooms, so that there's no confusion and unnecessary questions. The Gifted have to keep their identities a secret. " She lifted a finger playfully to her lips, winking.

Machi nodded. Her eyes strayed to Tohru's desk again. She saw something she had previously overlooked. A photo of her and Kyo sat atop the desk, carefully placed in a silver frame of roses. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Huh?" Tohru's eyes flicked to where Machi was looking. "Oh! You mean Kyo? Of course! After a pause, Tohru realized she might have been the only person who felt that way. She turned pink and frantically tried to explain. "W-Well, you see... he may not seem like it, but Kyo's a really nice guy." Tohru smiled as she spok eon. "He's really sweet and takes good care of me. I remember when we first met, we really didn't get along at all, and we said some cruel things to each other. Then one time, I got into trouble, and he protected me. Ever since then, he's been nothing but kind to me. He's the one who gave me that framed picture, actually." Tohru blushed and giggled.

Machi smiled slightly, though Tohru didn't notice. "I never said Kyo wasn't a good person..."

"Oh, well, I just assumed--"

"It must be nice to care bout someone so much, and have them return your feelings as well." Machi said, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes... it is."

The two girls smiled at each other, an understanding growing between them.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to love too someday, Machi."

* * *

Yay, second chapter. I know it's not too catchy, but things get more exciting real soon, I promise! 


	3. Raining

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

**A/N:** Yay, update again. Although I'm neglecting my other fanfic... (sigh). Oh well, I've been busy lately... Well, I hope you enjoy chapter three!

XXX

Silence was upon her as Machi lay awake in her bed that night. A pool of moonlight lay it's silvery glow on the floor by her bed, flowing in through the open window between her and Tohru's desks. Judging by the deep, even breathing that was the only think that broke the silence, the other girl was asleep. Machi stared up, enjoying the tranquility of the night. As she watched the ceiling for a while, she could feel herself getting lost in the emptiness of the dark shadows. Suddenly, she was falling, the soft bed beneath her disappearing. A darkening sky was spinning above her. With a great, swooping motion, something took her into it's arms, saving her from her fall. She looked up to see a figure holding her in it's arms, great white feathery wings stretching around it, like angel's. She tried to make out the face, but a blinding light overtook her before she could see.

Light was filtering in through the bedroom window, flashing onto Machi's eyes. She squeezed them shut once more before opening them and sighing. How long had it been since she had that dream? Not since... Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes filled with fear. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Machi!" Tohru's face was what Mahci sawa s she rolled over. "You should get up now, school's going to start in a while, and we still have to eat!"

Machi gave an incoherent mumble and staggered out of bed groggily.

Once the two had dressed in their uniforms, it was up for another day of school. After eating at the cafeteria, they met the boys on the way to school.

"Kyo!" Tohru ran up to him and hugged him, leaving the other two to watch uncomfortably as their companions showered each other with affection.

"Did you have a good rest?" Yuki asked finally, both of them deciding to walk ahead and leave Kyo and Tohru to their privacy.

Machi shrugged, studying the ground indifferently.

"Bad dream, huh?" he sighed, after getting a long silence from her.

She looke dto the sky, which was looking slightly cloudy, a little chill and dampness hanging in the air. "I wouldn't call it a bad dream.." She replied, being careful not to meet his gaze.

"For a moment, Yuki was confused, but he shrugged it off as they reached the school.

As art class rolled around, Machi's dream had become even clearer. She could almost feel those strong arms around her and hear the soft beating of wings. It felt as if she couldn't control herself as she painted.

Yuki, as usual, looked over her shoulder to see the drawing.

"It's beautiful."

The sound of Yuki's voice caused Machi to look up. He was smiling down at her, and Machi gave the slightest smile before turning back to her painting. It was a sillouhette of a person, against a sunset. The dark shadows of a large building were seen, beyond which an ocean fanned out. Great white wings spread off the figure's back, freathers gleaming in the light of the sinking sun.

Machi was just giving her prized work of art one last contented look when the crash of thunder erupted through the peace of the quiet studio. All heads snapped to the large, almost ceiling-to-floor windows, which revealed a dark and turmulous sky, flashing with streaks of lighting.

"HOLY SHIT, CAPTAIN, WE'RE SCREWED!" Someone yelled.

_He's not escaping detention..._ Yuki thought as he looked down at Machi. She was gazing skeptically at the rain, eyes unreadable.

The school bell rang, and class dismissed, signaling the end of the school day. Students gratefully filed out, but Yuki and Machi exchanged looks, knowing their day hadn't ended quite yet.

They walked to the empty wall, and Yuki once again conjured the door. He turned to Machi. "Do you want to try opening it?"

"Me?" Mahci stared dumbly at Yuki for a moment. After getting a nod from Yuki, she turned to the door and let out a breath.

"Okay, now just focus you energy onto imagining the door open as you say _Patulus_." Yuki instructed.

Machi nodded and squinted at the door and said through gritted teeth, "_Patulus_."

The door swung open abruptly, and slammed into the wall next to it, a loud bang echoing through the empty hallway.

Machi bit her lip as Yuki swung the door to reveal a rack in the wall wehre the door had hit.

Yuki chuckled at the expression on her faced. "It's alright, you just need some practice. The first time I tried, I blew the door off it's hinges and sent Shigure to the infirmary with one nasty headache."

Machi giggled slightly, imagining Shigure getting hit over the head with a flying door.

Yuki gave her a funny look and she blinked up at him. "What?"

Yuki smiled. "It's just... I've never heard you laugh before..." He laughed slightly. "It's cute."

She immediately turned color and looked down sheepishly, her face hot. "C-come on... let's go to class..." She gave Yuki a quick slap on the head with her school bag before proceeding down the stairs.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yuki laughed as he followed, rubbing his head.

XXX

"Okay, class, today we'll start with basic, one-word spells. Some of you can already do a few, so I'd like you to try ones you haven't done before. I trust you know enough Latin to choose your own spells?" After getting several nods, Shigure grinned and with a flick of his wrist and a muttered spell, he pushed dthe desks back. "You may begin."

Most of the class began attempting to open windows or levitate desks magically. Quite a few noises echoed around the classroom as windows broke and desks crashed into the ceiling.

Shigure and Hatori quickly mumbled spells to mend the damage. Shigure chuckled. "Ah, newbies."

After class, Yuki and Machi walked tot he school entrance to find the rain pouring. Splattering echoed around them, the sky dark and cold. Mahci let out a breath and observed the deep puddles that covered the pat, wich rippled every time a drop of rain hit it's surface. Machi's thoughts on the weather were interrupted by Yuki's voice.

"The rain is nice, isn't it?" He was smiling out at the storm outside.

"I... don't like it... It always makes me feel... isolated. And the perfect rythm of the drops... it's deafening." her voice trailed off as she got lost in the pattering of the rain that seemed to suffocate her.

"Well, sometimes you have to soak in it to really feel how nice it really is." Yuki grinned.

Machi looked up sharply. "What?"

Yuki winked. "Shall we run for it?" He grabbed her hand.

"Y-Yuki...!" Machi started, but it was too late. He dragged her out and the two ran through the storm, splashing through puddles and getting soaked instantly. Yuki laughed as they crashed in through the gates of the girls' dorm.

Machi wrung out her hair as the smell of rain hung over the air, feeling a bit lighter.

Yuki grinned. "So, do you still hate rain?"

Machi shrugged. "You should probably be heading back to the boys' dorm, huh?" She asked disappointedly.

Yuki shook the water out of his hair, smiling. "Yes and no." he replied. "I don't stay at the boys' dorm, my house is actually here, since I, you konw, OWN the place?" he said jokingly.

"Oh!" Machi realized her mistake.

"But I should be getting back anyway... Bye!" he waved and turned around.

As he walked out into the rain, something struck Machi. She quickly ran up to her room and rummaged through one of her boxes. She pulled out a small black umbrella and quickly ran down and out the doors, following the path Yuki had taken. Soon, she caught up with him and called out his name, waving the umbrella in the air.

Yuki spun around, suprised, and ran up to her. She stood, hunched over, panting, and holding the umbrella up to Yuki. "I... thought... you could... use this..." She said in between gasps.

Yuki took it gratefully and opened it, holding it over their heads. "Thank you, but you know, you could've used it when you came after me. Then you wouldn't have had to get so wet."

Machi blushed. She hadn't thought of that. Yuki laughed at her expression. "It's okay. Do you want me to escort you back to the dorm, so we can share the umbrella?" he asked innocently.

Machi got an image of the two of them, sharing an umbrella meant only for one person, like a couple. She blushed deeper and shook her head. "It's... okay. I doubt it would make much of a difference anyway..."

Yuki shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again!" He waved and continued down the path.

Machi paused before she started back. She looked up at the dark, rumbling sky, letting the rain hit her face, washing the sweat away. Maybe it would wash away her pain as well...

XXX

Emo moment! XD Yeah... and the physical attraction begins! And you know, the whole "HOLY SHIT CAPTAIN WE'RE SCREWED" thing actually happened in one of my classes. And whats this? The dividing line thing isnt working! Ahhh!


	4. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

**A/N:** Sorry I kind of put this on hold for a while! But new chapter at last!

* * *

Silk sheets slid about as a silver-haired boy shifted. Dark eyelashes fluttered open to reveal eyes of a dark violet shade. Yuki awoke and sat up, looking drowsily around the room. 

Yuki's bed sat at the center of the enormous bedroom. A large table containing a computer and a pile of book and papers stood in one corner. Otherwise, the room was plain and empty. He slid out of his bed full of silk sheets and silk pillows and stepped onto the soft, creamy white carpet that covered the floor. He stepped up to the tall doors that led into his balcony and touched the glass, gazing into the sky. Although the rain had slowed to a drizzle, the sky was still as dark and the ground still wet. He sighed and took his uniform, which was folded in a neat pile on his chair, and stepped into the large marble bathroom. He switched on the shining gold knob, causing the shower to spray hot water into the spotless white bathtub. He sleepily stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, sighing again.

It was another day in the life of the wealthy "prince". A life that so many would do anything for was just the one Yuki wanted to escape. It was not the life he chose, just the one he was born int. What purpose did he serve?

These were his thoughts as he dressed, straightening his tie and looking in the mirror. It was still a little crooked. He walked into his room and a chill confronted him. He ignored it and looked out the window at the side of his balcony's entrance. His fingers trailed along the fabric of his curtains as he gazed longingly at the ocean waves that lapped the beach that was so plainly in sight from the Baker mansion. His face took on a painful expression. Oh what he'd give to be free… free from this curse. His eyes closed as he tuned away from the window. There was no time for such thoughts. He would be late for breakfast.

* * *

Yuki descended the wide marble staircase that led into the entrance hall. His shoes echoed through the silence of the empty house as he turned into the dining hall. 

Yuki took his seat at the head of the long, empty mahogany table. Servants, two of which stood at the corners of the room in case he needed assistance, had already laid his food neatly on his play. He stole a glance to the other end of the table and his eyes locked onto those of his older counterpart.

"Good morning, Yuki." The icy voice echoed through the hall.

"Good morning, Akito." Yuki replied to his brother.

After giving each other empty stares for a moment, the two turned back to their breakfast. The clinking of the eating utensils were the only sounds in the room.

Since their father had left them as soon as Akito had become old enough to take over the school, and their mother had died giving birth to Yuki, the two of them only had each other to turn to. When they were young, Akito and Yuki had spent many happy times together, playing at the beach—their only escape from their life. When their father left, though Akito had hardened, and whatever warmth and love they had for each other had evaporated. Only a cold, empty rift remained, and the bond they had once shared seemed impossible to renew.

Yet it was all they had. Without each other, they would be…alone.

Every morning, with the conclusion of breakfast, they went their separate ways, Akito taking the limo to the school, as opposed to Yuki, who preferred to walk.

Today, Akito paused before he entered the car. "You're sure you don't want a ride?" When Yuki shook his head, Akito shrugged and took his seat in the car. "Suit yourself.

Yuki took off early that morning, walking onto the path dazed. He listened to the splashing of his steps and the splattering of the rain. The pattering of the drops on the black umbrella was hypnotizing. Before he knew it, Yuki was standing at he gate of the girls' dormitories.

He walked through the doorway to come face-to-face with Machi. He smiled. "Good morning. Just the person I was looking for." He looked down at her empty hands. "This is your only umbrella, isn't it?"

Machi nodded.

"Well, it's settled then!" Yuki took her hand and led her outside, opening the umbrella over them. "We're sharing the umbrella."

Machi turned red. _Great…_ She knew this would happen. Hesitantly, she scooted under the umbrella with him. A tingling sensation filled her every time their arms brushed, sending heat surging through hers.

* * *

English came around, with which came new seating assignments. Coincidentally, Yuki an Machi ended up sitting across from each other, partners for a project. 

After a short discussion, the two were working individually, Yuki flipping through their book quietly. They were at two desks at the corner of the classroom by the windows, seeming far away from the rest of the class. Machi scribbled things onto a piece of paper, listening to the crisp sound of pages turning. There was a long silence lacking page turning. Machi looked up at Yuki. His hair covered his eyes as he leaned over the desk and laid his head to rest on Machi's shoulder, his hair stroking her cheek and his fingers brushing hers lightly.

"Y-Yuki…?" Machi turned ten shades of red. "What…?" Her only answer was a long silence, filled only by slow breaths. Machi looked at Yuki through he corner of her eye. His eys were closed, face relaxed, and breathing even. _He's asleep…_ Machi thought, bewildered. _Wow, he must have been really tired…_ Machi looked sympathetically at Yuki's peaceful face. She looked around nervously but thankfully nobody had noticed anything. She slowly lifted her hand to gently stroke his hair out of his face.

Tears dripped from her eyes. _How could I… fall in love with him…? He's the only one who's ever noticed me… the only one who has ever _seen_ me…how could I _not_ fall in love with him? _She squeezed her hands into tight fists and cried silently.

"_You're worthless!"_

Her eyes snapped open. _No…I…I don't deserve to be with him…_ She bit her lip until it bled, drops of red falling along with the salty tears. _How did I fall so deep into everything I fear?_

Yuki stirred and awakened, straightening. "Sorry, I… I'm tired… I guess I dozed off." He laughed slightly, but quickly stopped when he looked into her face, his eyes filling with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I… I bit my lip… and it hurt so bad, I…" Machi quickly wiped her eyes, trying to cover them with a story.

Yuki reached into his bag and pulled out a tissue, handing it to her with a small smile. "You're a bad liar, you know that?"

Machi blushed.

"It's okay… we all have our secrets, right?" Yuki patted her head and turned back to his book.

Yeah… secrets…the world really does have too many of those…

* * *

A man lifted the chin of a woman so she looked into his face. The woman tried hard to avoid his gaze. 

"So…" he said quietly, smirking. "How long do you plan on keeping your true identity from everyone?"

"As long as I have to." The woman replied, finally looking into his eyes.

He laughed. "You and your family hid such… _sinister secrets_…"

* * *

Whew. End of fourth chapter. Enjoy. 


End file.
